Tainted Love
by Cruelly Love
Summary: Damon and Elena are happily married for years now, but suddenly things change and Elena starts to find out secrets about the man she loved for so long, which she's not sure she wants to know. They'll go through an unbelievable relationship adventure with up and downs, laughing and crying and with good and bad times. /AU/AH/Rated M for later/Some other characters popping up./
1. It's An Emergency

**So, a Delena story I just started working on. But I wanted to publish it today. Well, I got inspired to do this and here it is, give the first chapter a chance. ;P I don't wanna say much. ;DD Just read. **

**And ENJOY! **

* * *

**~Flashback~ **

_A pale and paining light shot into Elena's eyes, everything was really cloudy and she felt dizzy, but she still noticed someone walking around her, she rose her hand in attempt to get the woman's attention, but her hand feel again when she felt another hand on it, she shifted her eyes over to her other side and saw Jeremy sitting beside the bed she was laying in, through the small slit of her eyes that was opened. He looked damaged, not physical but psychic, his head was resting on her bed and he seemed to be asleep. Elena then noticed that the woman was a nurse and she was laying in a hospital bed. _

_"It's okay." the nurse told her and smiled down at Elena before she put her back into a deep sleep with a injection._

_It was a few days later that she found out that she had been involved in a car accident, with her parents, Jeremy was home and so he didn't get any harm, but her parents had passed away and that information sent Elena into a depression, until she met him. He came in on the same night as Elena did, it was something with his brain, he told her he fell down the stairs in his house and hit his head very badly. A brain concussion was the consequence. _

_He made her laugh, showed her what it was to live again, he made her life worth the living again. And when she finally was ready to start a new chapter of her life, and felt like falling in love with Damon, he shut her out. But Elena wouldn't give up that easily and fought for him. _

And now it's been over four years since then, and she had married Damon Salvatore, a rich but complex business man, it had been quiet difficult to get through all of the walls he had built up around himself, but Elena had managed to break into his heart, bringing out the best in him.

Their marriage had been a wonderful dream since then, everything was perfect, and it didn't just seem to be perfect to the outside so that even the neighbors were jealous on the couple, no, it was perfect, in every way. He came home and dinner was on the table, she got a kiss once he was home from work and mind blowing sex in the nights.

Elena had to admit it weren't normal how they had met, but it brought them together, and it as real love, so why complain.

But there was this day, when she was looking for 'Gone With The Wind', their favorite book, and she thought it could be in Damon's office in their house, but instead of finding the book, she found a notice book, with numbers and stuff that didn't match his work at all.

The first thing she could think of was calling a team of specialists on this; Bonnie, her friend since kindergarten. Caroline, the smartest girl she could think of and her best friend. And Katherine, because she was definitively a professional when it came to cheating.

Half an hour later they were all sitting in the living room of the boarding house, tea and cake on the table and a little 4 year old girl siting on Caroline's lap.

Katherine shot Caroline an annoyed look. "Did you really have to bring her with you?"

"She's my daughter, of course I did." Caroline hissed back, rocking the little girl up and down on her legs.

"Elena said it's an emergency, you don't bring a baby to something like this." Katherine stated and wiggled her index finger at Caroline.

"Hey, you two, it's fine." Elena broke through them. She sat down on the couch beside Katherine and rested her hands in her lap. "I have a problem..." she murmured.

"And what's that?" Bonnie asked.

The three of them starred at Elena, though Katherine was making her nails by the way. Caroline's daughter bubbled happily to herself, she was just too cute and Elena was proud to be her godmother, she spoiled the little princess way to much, but no one really cared.

Elena sighed deeply. "I think Damon's cheating on me." And once the sentence had left her lips, it was like a fire had started burning, Bonnie started swearing and cursing on Damon, Katherine shoot her head quickly, arguing with everything Bonnie said, telling her to shut up and look at Damon, she said he would be like a love sick puppy around Elena, and that he wouldn't even think of cheating on her, and Caroline, she just watched them, keeping her little girl close to her afraid she could get in between the two of them.

Until Elena ended the fuss. "Stop!" she yelled, getting them finally quiet.

And as everything had just went down, suddenly the little girl broke out, into soft whimpers. "Mommy." she muttered, tears running down her cheeks as she made grabby hands for Caroline. It had all been too much for that small human being and she was so sleepy anyways because Caroline had ripped her out of her nap to take her with her to Elena.

Caroline hugged her gently. "She's just tired, Elena, could she sleep in your bed?" Caroline rose an eyebrow at her and she nodded, understanding.

Katherine didn't wait long to continue. "Damon is completely in love with you, head over heels, what makes you thing he'd betray you?"

"I found weird stuff in his office.." Elena shrugged and fumbled with the hem of her blue dress.

She was so glad that she had Katherine in this. She had cheated many times on Klaus, that's just how their relationship worked, she always said. Elena didn't want to have such an relationship, though, she didn't want to be cheated on.

Klaus and Katherine must have been one of the most diabolic couples Elena had ever seen, but Klaus was Damon's boss, somehow. And his oldest and best friend. And so Elena managed to get friends with Katherine.

"Weird stuff?" Katherine questioned and Elena nodded. "Come on, it's just work, and nothing else, I don't want you to think about it ever again! Kay?" she waved a hand around in the room as if she shoved the topic out of a window, and so it was gone. Because Katherine was probably right, it must have been nothing.

"Mhm.." Elena agreed quietly.

But just two hours later, a few loud knocks on the door ripped Elena out of the nap she had been doing on the couch, and when she opened it, Damon stood in front of her covered in mud and there was a hole in his jeans on his knee. He looked grumpy and exhausted in one. It was a rainy night and the water was dripping from his hair.

"What happened?" Elena asked quickly, pulling into the house and getting him rid of his soaked wet jacket. "You look like hell."

Damon struggled out of his wet jeans, started to unbutton his dress shirt and huffed. "I dropped on the parked of the company." he grunt out and there was something in his voice that was familiar to Elena, that she had noticed a few times before when he was angry with himself. But she didn't think about it much more. "Join me in the shower?" Damon asked, now looking up at Elena with a playful smirk.

Elena laughed. "Um, yeah sure.." she nodded. "I'll just bring that to the washer." she said, grabbed the wet clothes and made her way into the basement.

When she went back upstairs, she could already hear the water from the shower. She walked up into the bathroom and stripped her clothes off on her way to the shower, Damon was already in and enjoying the hot water run over his shoulders, his eyes were closed and Elena could see that something was bothering him.

She went up behind him and planted a kiss on his wet shoulder, letting her lips linger there for a moment before she mumbled against his skin. "What's wrong?"

"Just a hard day in the office.." Damon sighed, leaning slightly back as Elena's hands start to massage his shoulder blades.

"God, you are tensed.." Elena frowned to herself while she kneaded his muscles.

Damon nodded, enjoying the massage. It was very welcome to him, he really had had a hard time today. "I'm done with today. A useless man. I just want my bed.." he murmured, running a hand through his hair in frustration.

Elena pouted from behind him. "But..." she trailed off and let her hand's run down his back and then around his waist. She didn't want him to be that exhausted, she hadn't got any bed action in a while, he was always at work.

But Damon stopped her hands before they reached their goal. "Not today, darling, sorry."

Elena's lower lips plugged out some more and she turned her husband around to see her pouty lips. But it didn't really seem to change Damon's mind. "Oh come on! Just a quick round?" she asked him, she hated to be that needy, but she didn't have a chance with him lately.

"No.." Damon smiled at her, clearly amused at her cute pouting. "But we can cuddle." he laughed.

Damon Salvatore wasn't in for sex, something was definitively wrong with him. Maybe he wasn't cheating, but something wasn't right here. Since she had met him, he had always been one for a quicky, even when his leg was broken, he let her sit on top and it was all good.

* * *

A few days later, Elena and Damon spent their dinner with Katherine and Klaus. They had done it so many times because Klaus was a great friend of Damon, his best even, and they were working together, and they all had become good friends.

"Damon! Pull your pants on, they'll be here every second." Elena yelled from the dinner room as she set the plates with the food down on the table. Candle light was the last thing that was still missing. But Elena just couldn't find a lighter, she had looked everywhere but now it was too later, it knocked on their door.

"Shit.." Elena cursed and peeked into the living room to see if her husband was finally wearing his jeans. And yes, he was. So Elena made her way to the door and greeted Katherine and Klaus.

"Hey hun." she hugged Katherine. Before she went over to Klaus and wrapped her arms slightly around him, squeezing him in a quick hug. "Klaus."

Damon came up from the living room and had a bright smile on his face. "Klaus, man!" he said and let his hand hit in Klaus' in a soft manner to welcome him. Katherine hugged him as well, before they all went into the living room and Damon passed Klaus a bourbon.

"Do you need any help in the kitchen." Katherine asked Elena.

"Always." she laughed and took Katherine with her. "You know me.."

"Yep, I do, and I bet your ordered food again?!" she asked, raising an eyebrow at her friend. And both of them had to laugh out loud, of course she had ordered the food, because who were they kidding. Elena couldn't cook. Katherine knew her so well.

They wandered over into the kitchen of the Boarding House and Katherine pulled Elena to her side, "And what about the cheating thing? Any more news?" she asked eagerly.

"Nope.." Elena shook her head. "Not at all.." she shrugged and had to think of yesterday evening in the shower. "Well, he didn't want any.. huh-huh.. yesterday." Elena said, raising her eyebrow at Katherine, waiting for Katherine to calm her worries.

"Huh-huh? Elena, the word you're searching for is _sex_!" Katherine stated amused, letting the word roll off her tongue loudly. And Elena had to wince.

"Yeah yeah, whatever.." she murmured.

Katherine let out a quiet laugh at her friend but then decided to calm her down. "Don't worry. It was probably just work, he and Klaus were both very tensed and over stressed lately. It's gonna be fine." she winked and walked over to the oven.

After they were done with dinner, Damon invited Klaus in for a drink in his office, they wanted to talk about something private, something about the firm and working stuff.

Elena and Katherine cleaned the table and the kitchen, well, mostly Elena, because Katherine was too busy with finishing her last glass of wine for this evening. After that, Elena and Damon brought them to the door and waved off until they disappeared from their view.

"And? Did you tell her everything is alright with Damon?" Klaus asked Katherine as they sat in his black Audi. His Audi R8 Spyder was his heart and his soul and his private car. He would have rather sold Katherine then give away this car. The cars of the company were all Mercedes and Katherine drove another Audi, but a red one.

"I told her what you told me to say." Katherine nodded at him, and got comfortable in her seat.

"Great.." Klaus mumbled to himself, rested his hand on Katherine's knee, petted it lightly and turned his head to smile at her while they drove down the almost dark road. Only a few lamps kept the street from being all dark and like in a horror movie, Katherine didn't care though. She could barely see the darkness outside as she picked up her phone and started scrolling through her e-mails.

"What are we gonna do when we get home?" Katherine asked. "Are you in for some...?" Katherine trailed off, leaving the rest for Klaus' dirty mind and his imagination. That was one of the reasons they had married each other, for their bodies. And they both loved sex.

Klaus chuckled darkly and threw his head in her direction to give her a nod.

* * *

The next day, the phone was ringing downstairs while Elena was drinking coffee with Caroline. Madison, Caroline's daughter was sitting on the ground and played with her Lego.

Elena stood up and run down to the phone, picking it quickly up and answered. "Salvatore?!"

"Umm, I was loooking for a Damon Salvatore. Am I right here?" A soft, young and girly voice asked shyly through the phone.

"Yes, absolutely right." Elena nodded, even though the woman on the other side couldn't see it. "I'm his wife."

There was a moment of silence, but then the woman spoke again. "His wife? Well, never mind then. I'll call later again." And with that she hung up and all Elena heard was the beep tone.

She looked confused at the phone and frowned as she made her way back upstairs. Who would call her husband and hang up when she heard that there was his wife on that phone? Elena fell back into her previous thought about Damon betraying her, she swallowed hard, could the man she loved so much really do that to her. She didn't believe so, but he really was acting weird, lately.

"Caroline?" she asked when she arrived back in the living room.

"Hm, who was that?" Caroline looked up from her daughter and to Elena. And her jaw dropped. "God, you are pale white, have you seen a ghost?" She asked, standing up and scooting over to her friend, she wrapped her arms lightly around her and guided her to the couch, letting her sit down slowly. "What's happened?"

"It was a woman, she asked for Damon..." Elena stuttered out, she didn't feel too well anymore, since her mind and head where showing her several pictures of Damon with other woman and the woman's words rolled around in her ears. "..and when she heard that I'm his wife, she hung up."

Caroline was listening closely and shook her head. "It was nothing. I'll go and make you a tea now, and we'll call Bonnie. Alright?" Caroline said, but she had already grabbed her phone and dialed Bonnie's number in.

Half an hour later Bonnie sat on the couch with them, she starred at Elena and kept quiet after she had listened to the story. She rubbed her head thoughtfully as she suddenly yelled out loud. "I knew it! I knew he was no good." Bonnie huffed. "I knew he would hurt you."

Elena sniffled softly. And Caroline jumped in. "Are you sure? I mean.." but Bonnie gut her off.

"Of course I am. He's a dirty, man-slut." Bonnie spit out and regretted it the second Madison looked up at her with her pretty blue baby eyes. She shouldn't use such language in front of a kid. "Sorry."

Caroline was shooting death glares at her, "Bonnie!"

"I said sorry." she shrugged guiltily.

Caroline picked Madison up and frowned at her friend. "Well, now where it's official that Damon is an a.s.s" she said every letter for itself because she knew Madison was listening. "...we can start a mission. I'll call Katherine and we can make a plan how to discover his secret."

Elena just sat on her couch, between her pillows and watched Caroline and Bonnie. She couldn't take the idea of her loved husband to do something that cruel to her. She didn't want to believe it, but if her friends thought that it's true, the least she could do was listen to their ideas about how to find out the truth and see if he was really cheating on her, because she if he was, she wouldn't just sit around and let him play with her, fool around with and she wouldn't just wait until he threw her out of the house like dirty trash. No, she would get him down and let him pay. But if he wasn't cheating on her and she would call him a cheater, she could lose him, so she wanted to find it all out. Just as much as her friends wanted, but Elena kept hoping that it was all just a nightmare.

Katherine arrived a little later and now they sat in the kitchen, everyone had a coffee in their hand and the girls were fussing around again.

Katherine did still not believe that Damon could be a cheater, she was trying to convince Elena to don't do anything stupid. Bonnie was mostly fight about how naive Katherine could be to not see how bad Damon was if he even was a cheater and how they should find it out and Caroline was just trying to get the two of them quiet so they could plan it all together.

"Good, if you find one more lead for Damon being a cheater, I'll join your little _Mission Impossible _but if not, then no." Katherine finally gave in.

And to their surprise, Bonnie agreed. "Deal."

And as they were just about to get it all clear, Madison waddled around the corner with a something shining in her hand. "Aunt Elewna!" she yelled excitedly. "Mwe founds yours diamondww.." she failed at the last word, but it was clear what she meant.

"What?" Elena laughed and pulled the little girl up to her, taking a little sliver ring with a red stone out of the girl's hand. "That's not mine.." she stumbled.

The five girls starred on the ring as Elena laid it down on the table.

"I guess this is the last hint we need." Bonnie said, quickly pulling an eyebrow up at Katherine. She rolled her eyes.

And with that it was official. They would go on a mission, the mission to find out who the hell was screwing Damon and then they would bring down that bitch.

* * *

**You are done. ;D **

**So? What do you all think? About the characters and everything. **

**First; Thank you for reading. Just tell me if you like the story, really every review brings me closer to a great mood and to a even better story. ;) **

**Preview for the next chapter; You'll get to see a little more of the four woman and probably more Madison. And you'll see how they plan everything and of course there will be more Delena. ;* **

**********And ********now get to work and please, please, please _REVIEW_, tell me what you think, _FOLLOW,_ if you'd like to know what happens next, _FAVORITE_ if you like or love the story.**

Much Love, Cruelly Love 3


	2. Mission Catch The Bitch

**And I'm already back. And that because of all your amazing reviews. You guys are too nice to me. Hahaha, I enjoyed everything I read. ;D So, here we go with another chapter.**

**Here we go with more Delena and Bonnie, Caroline, Katherine, Klaus and even some Matt. **

**Read and ENJOY!**

* * *

_And with that it was official. They would go on a mission, the mission to find out who the hell was screwing Damon and then they would bring down that bitch._

* * *

They all wanted to meet on a Monday in The Mystic Grill, to discuss how they could go on with the plan to discover Damon's dirty lies.

Elena woke up in her bed, wrapped in her sheets and her husbands arms. Yesterday Damon had come to her and this time he was the one who wanted sex, too bad just that Elena really wasn't in the mood for any since she and the girls started their mission. But he kept begging, made the cutest puppy eyes in the world and in the end, he let come out his seductive side. Charming in every way, that was her husband. And after everything, he had got her again, slow kisses down neck, over Elena's soft, olive-tanned skin, and then he sucked on all the right spots. How was she supposed to say no to that?

And so she was now resting on his chest, smiling to herself as she woke up. After the dry time without any sex, the gentleness and his closeness had been just too welcome. Two orgasm was all she had got yesterday, but it was more than enough for now.

Elena sighed happily and planted a soft kiss on Damon's chest, she let her hand run over his muscular torso and as she did so, she thought about how happy she was to have him. He understood her completely. And there was no doubt that Elena loved him more than anything and that she would do everything for this man, which made it even more paining to know that he might be cheating on her.

Everything they built up, would he really destroy it all?

And suddenly Damon ripped her out of her thoughts when he grabbed her chin between his index finger and thumb and pulled her face up for a long and over romantic kiss. Their lips molded together for a moment, before Elena pulled away. She could feel him smirk softly against her lips and couldn't help it but had to capture his lips again between hers. She needed this perfect moment to long for a while. It was too unsure if she would ever be able to kiss him like this again.

His hands went down on her sides, the fingertips causing her to spread goosebumps over her skin and then he cupped her ass firmly and gave it a little squeeze. "I love you.." he murmured out.

Elena's face was close to falling, but she kept the corners of her lips up into a smile as she pulled back from his lips. "I love you more.." she winked and rolled completely on top of him.

All she was wearing was still Damon's black shirt from yesterday. Much to Damon's approval. He loved it so much to feel her skin under his fingers, how soft and womanly she was, but still so young. Like she would never get absorbed. She was perfect in every way possible. Her body was made for his, her breasts fit his hand's perfectly, the way she dived her nails into his skin when she was so close but he teased the hell out of her and she couldn't take it anymore so she just scratched him so he would feel the torture, Damon had always loved her wild side the most.

Sadly just that she was only showing it in the bedroom.

"I have to go in a few.." Damon started with a small pout playing on his lips. His hands ran circles over Elena's butt cheeks, and she pouted right back at him. "Sorry.." he said apologetic and shifted her onto the other side of the bed so he could get up.

He still wasn't wearing anything and Elena got lost while starring at her perfect man. Oh, just how much she would have given to pull him back under the covers in this moment.

Damon knew exactly what was on her mind when he threw a look back at her, a cocky smirk appeared on his face and he grabbed his pants before making his way over into the bathroom.

One hour later he was gone and Elena was ready to leave the house and walk to the Grill. She grabbed her jacket and sat down on her couch for a moment. Was she really ready for this? After all it was her choice if they were going after Damon. Her friends all wanted to do it, for Elena. But did she want it too? But then her thoughts of yesterday popped back up, about how she didn't want to be fooled around with, and as hard as it was, she had to pull the fact that her husband could be a betraying asshole in.

* * *

"Matt! You have to watch her! I wanna meet the girls." Caroline pouted at her husband and put the saddest look she could bring up on her face.

But Matt shook his head. "Nope. I have work to do.." he said. "Can't you take her with you?"

"I take her with me to everything! Can't I get a break? Just once." Caroline almost yelled now. She loved her daughter more than anything, but that clearly didn't mean that she had to be around her like twenty-four hours seven days a week. "Please!" she begged.

Matt rolled his eyes in annoyance and nodded. "Fine, but just this one time." he noted and before he could say another word, Caroline had jumped on him, clinging to him and peppering his face in a thousand kisses.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" she squealed out. "I love you." she blow him one last kiss, grabbed her stuff and was out of the door.

Once she was at her car, she dived her hand into her bag and got the key, she stepped into the car, turned the energy on and drove of in the direction of The Grill, more than exited to help her best friend with this. She felt like Miss Undercover or one of the Desperate Housewives now where they would be hiding such a huge secret from all of their husbands.

If Caroline thought about who of them was which Housewife, she decided that Katherine was totally Gabby; An ex-model with a loveless, sex filled relationship with a successful business man. Good, Katherine wasn't an Model, but she looked like one. Caroline laughed and shook her head. Bonnie would be Lynette; A loving husband, and a great family. Jeremy and Bonnie really didn't have any kids, but they were too young anyways, that would follow later, Caroline knew it. Elena was Bree, well, kinda, she was the perfect wife, but now her husband was betraying her, probably. And Caroline called herself a Susan, but more because she loved Susan the most from all the wives and not because she was also clumsy and muddle-headed.

It was finally that Caroline arrived at the Grill, she could see Katherine's and Bonnie's cars outside, just Elena's still seemed to be missing. Caroline got out and made her way into the house, smiling as she saw that Elena was already sitting at the table with Katherine and Bonnie. Bonnie waved Caroline over and she took a seat besides Elena.

"So, I'm here. We can start." She smiled in the round.

"I ordered you a coffee, that's fine right?" Elena asked the blonde and she nodded.

Katherine was as always making her nails as she asked, "So, what's our grand plan?" she cocked an eyebrow in the round and tilted her head a little to one side.

"I thought we could stalk him a little." Caroline suggested.

But Bonnie shook her head in disagreement. "No, no. Listen, we have to be absolutely clever in this." she started. "Okay, we'll make teams. Two, to be exact. One team will be to.. well, how Caroline said, stalk him. And the other one, will go after the woman." Bonnie looked into all of the three faces that were starring at her now. "Understood?!"

They all nodded.

"So one team is _Team Damon_ and the other team is _Team Bitch_?" Katherine asked, and a wicked smile was on her lips, she seemed to start to enjoy this here.

"Mhm.." Bonnie nodded, even thought she didn't like Katherine's Team names. "Yeah, Team Damon and Team Bitch." she made a little pause and looked at Elena. "Elena, I thought you and I would go on Team Damon, and Katherine and Caroline would go after the woman..?" she said in a questioning manner, raising an eyebrow at her friend.

Elena let her eyes shift around. "Umm, yeah, sure." she murmured.

"Wait!?" Katherine cut in. "Me and Blondie?" she asked. "In one Team?"

Caroline and Bonnie both rolled their eyes. And it caused Elena to laugh quietly to herself.

"Yeah, you and me, Katherine." Caroline said mockingly and threw her arm around Katherine's shoulder. "Team Bitch."

Katherine huffed and rested her chin in her hand on the table, sighing deeply. "This is gonna be fun.." she said sarcastically.

"So, Mission Catch The Bitch starts?" Caroline asked and rose her coffee cup. The other girls nodded and threw their cups together. "Cheers!"

* * *

When Damon came home this evening, he went right upstairs and into his bedroom, he opened the door and caught Elena and Bonnie on the bed, giggling and in pajamas.

"What's going on in here?" he asked, his eyes shot up and a frown appeared on his face.

Bonnie looked up at him. "A Pajama Party!" she laughed.

Damon came closer, still frowning and pecked his wife on the cheek. "Hey..." he then went over to a chair and put his jacket on it. "So when I wanna party with you in just our pajamas, you never wanted to, and now Bonnie comes and you agree?" Damon joked, pouting cutely at them.

"Well, she won't lose her clothes with me.." Bonnie nodded, grinning.

And then Damon grinned as well. "You know me so well, Bon." Damon laughed. "Well, and where am I supposed to sleep?"

Elena now had to pop in. "In the bed, don't worry. Bonnie's gonna sleep in the guests room." She promised him and Bonnie got up, nodding at him.

"Yep, so goodnight you two.." she said and waved off as she walked out.

Damon frowned after her as he walked to lay down next to his wife. "What's this about?" he asked.

"Ohh, she has some problems with Jer. So I said she could stay here for a week or so.." Elena explained. Of course that was a lie. But Bonnie had told her several times to keep up the charade of a perfect wife, so he wouldn't sense anything.

Bonnie was just sleeping at Elena's place so they could go after Damon as soon as he left the house, she had told Jeremy the exact same thing that Elena told Damon. That her best friend needed her right now because she had stress in her love life.

Team Damon was working on watching him all day and Team Bitch was going to get out who the woman was that called Elena previously. Maybe she wasn't the woman that was sleeping with Elena's husband, but it was worth a try. And that was the plan for now.

Damon smiled at Elena. "You are a great friend." he said softly, and scooted closer to her on the bed so he could kiss her.

They lips met briefly, but Elena pushed him off. "If you're trying to do what you did last night.." she trailed slightly off. "..then no.." Elena laughed.

"But.." Damon started, but she cut him off.

"We have guests!" Elena said loudly as Damon pulled her on top of him again.

She struggled hard and so Damon decided to just roll them around so he was on top. "It's just Bonnie. She knows what a nasty girl you are.." Damon said and chuckled against Elena's lips.

"What?! I'm not nasty!" Elena giggled and hit his chest playfully.

"Oh, no, of course not.." Damon laughed and shook his head as he pulled the covers up to them and over their heads.

And then Elena's giggles, gasps and later moans filled the air of the room.

* * *

Meanwhile Katherine and Klaus were talking about this day.

"What do you mean they are trying to dig in into Damon's life?" Klaus asked, his alarm bells ringing.

Katherine reached over the table to grab his hand and calm him down. "They still think he's cheating and are gonna try to find out the truth, Klaus. Now calm down."

"Calm down?" Klaus huffed. "What do you mean with calm down? How am I supposed to calm down when your friends are trying to ruin everything I and Damon built up in our life?"

Katherine laughed humorlessly. "It's not like you two built a fucking church. This is something completely different." Katherine shook her head.

"But it's still important to me, and without it, you wouldn't have all that dresses and jewelry you buy every week in all that stores, we were nothing without the money, Kat!" Klaus grunt out and relaxed his hand again. "So.."

"What?" Katherine asked. She could sense that Klaus had something wicked in mind for her, and this time, it wasn't really about sex.

"Soo, I want you to... lead them on the wrong tracks.. " Klaus told her, a smile forming on his lips.

Katherine frowned at him, she didn't want them to find out what was going on either, but lying at her friends all the time she would spend with them now, was going to be very difficult.

* * *

**You are done again. And what do you guys think? Was it as good as the first chapter? What do you think about the couples? Please tell me. The reviews on the first chapter were amazing. I would love to see that again. **

**So, I hate to switch so much in the scenes. I'll try to stop that. ;DD **

**Preview; I will probably give you some girls power ;) **

**********And ********now get to work and please, please, please _REVIEW_, tell me what you think, _FOLLOW,_ if you'd like to know what happens next, _FAVORITE_ if you like or love the story.**

Much Love, Cruelly Love


	3. Team Damon and Team Bitch

**Hey, guys. What's up? Here I am again. :))) And am I annoying already? Hahaha, just kidding. Here's a new update. **

**Read and ENJOY! And don't forget to review. **

* * *

_Katherine frowned at him, she didn't want them to find out what was going on either, but lying at her friends all the time she would spend with them now, was going to be very difficult._

* * *

Team Damon was going to work today. Elena had woken Bonnie while Damon was in the shower, they pretended to make some breakfast for themselves. And as Damon had left the house, and his car was off of the property, they followed him. They drove slowly and from a safe distance after Elena's husband. In Bonnie's car of course, Damon would have easily caught them in Elena's.

His car came to stop on the parking of the company, he got out and walked inside. Elena wasn't too sure if this was a good idea anymore, sneaking after her own husband, which good wife did this? But she had to keep going, the ring and the weird call from that young woman, something just had to be behind this all.

"Bonnie?" Elena leaned over to her friend. "Are we gonna stay in this car in forever now? Until he's back out of the firm? Because that could take some time." Elena said, raising an eyebrow at her.

Bonnie shrugged. "Seems so.."

Elena sighed, letting her hand's fall in her lap and played with her ring. This ring was the sign of love and when all this was over, she would keep it or lose it.

"Hey, I know this might seem bor..." Bonnie wanted to start but her eyes caught Damon walking out of the building again and that caught her attention. "..look!" Bonnie said to Elena.

And Elena's eyes shot up, directly onto her husband. Where was he going.

"He... he changed his clothes." Bonnie mumbled out, totally stunned at Damon walking out now in a black hoodie and black jeans instead of his suit.

Elena furrowed her brows together and narrowed her eyes as Damon walked to one of the Mercedes of the firm. "Why isn't he using his car..?" She asked, even though she knew that Bonnie wouldn't be able to answer that question.

The girls watched Damon suspicious as he got in the black car. He immediately drove off and to their pity in their direction.

"Ohhhh, fuck." Bonnie yelled and pulled Elena down with her in the car, so their head were ducked.

Damon's car passed them and just for a moment she thought Damon may be able to see them, but he didn't stop, so Bonnie calmed her own worries. If they had been caught, Bonnie would have killed herself for being that stupid. But everything was alright, and so everyone stayed alive.

"We have to go after him!" Elena broke through the silence and Bonnie shot back out of he thoughts and turned the energy on before she went after Damon's car. She always made sure that at least one car was in between them, it would have been too dangerous otherwise.

He was drying out of town, and with every minute that passed and every meter they drove, Bonnie could watched how Elena's forehead got more wrinkled. She was just frowning at the road, thinking about what the hell Damon was doing and why he drove this far away.

He had never told her about private visits, meeting out of town or anything like that. Hell, he had never told her anything about his work, if Elena was honest with herself.

Bonnie couldn't watch her friend looking that sad and angry in one and so she decided to cut the silence once more. "Where do you think he's driving?" She asked, trying to distract Elena from her own thoughts.

But she just shrugged. "I don't know."

"Hey, it'll e okay." Bonnie said. And when she looked smiling over to Elena, she almost lost Damon's car because he turned into another road. One that led into a small housing development.

Nice houses and yards, Elena thought to herself as Bonnie slowly made her way after Damon's car. From the distance Bonnie could see that he'd stooped his car and so Bonnie parked their own car behind a house and stepped out of it. "Come, we'll go the rest." she told Elena.

Elena got out as well and they made their way down the street, watching Damon standing on a door. When Elena and Bonnie arrived just close enough at the house to see everything perfectly, the door sprung open and a chubby woman greeted Damon.

Bonnie and Elena looked at each other, very confused. This couldn't be the woman Damon was sleeping with, could it? She was old and chubby and looked more like a mother. And from what Elena could hear from where they were standing, this was a completely different voice than the voice of the girl on the phone that had called her. It was all so strange and Elena just wanted to know what was up with Damon visiting this woman.

"We have to get closer!" she murmured to Bonnie. And just as she wanted to walk further, Bonnie grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

"Wait!" she hissed. "Don't be so stupid, we have to wait until he's in the house, Elena!" Bonnie explained and let go of her friend again.

Elena nodded, Bonnie was right, if she stormed out there now and walked closer to Damon and the house with the weird woman, they would probably get caught. But she hated to just stand here, hiding and waiting.

Damon finally disappeared from their view and into the house. Bonnie let out a sigh and then glared at Elena. "You have to be careful.." she shook her head and took Elena's hand. "Let's go."

"Mhm.." Elena agreed and gave Bonnie's hand a light squeeze.

They ran quickly over to the house and too their luck there was a huge tree and a few bushes in the garden were they could hide behind, and they had a clear view on the window to the living room where now Damon and the woman sat. Sadly just that the window wasn't tilted, so they couldn't understand much.

They sat there and just watched Damon talking and drinking coffee all day long. Elena's ass was already hurting because she sat on only a branch of the bush they were hiding behind. But then Damon finally stood up, shook the woman's hand, handed her a paper and got out and back into his car before he drove off.

Bonnie looked up at Elena. "Elena...?" she mumbled. "Let's go home."

Elena nodded in agreement and smiled. On their way back to Damon's company, they didn't talk much, Elena and Bonnie were both tired and Bonnie was exhausted anyways because she had too sleep on the hard bed of the guest room of the Boarding House. She actually just wanted to hug Jeremy now and fall asleep on his chest.

They passed Klaus' company to see if Damon's car was still there, but when they arrived, the car was gone and the firm Mercedes was standing on the parking lot again. It seemed like he was on his way home again, much to Elena's relief. Now she and Bonnie could drive back as well.

When they arrived home, though, there was no car and no Damon.

"Where the heck is this man?" Elena asked, huffing and crossing her arms over her chest.

"I have absolutely no idea, he is like a ghost." Bonnie answered. "I really thought he would be here by now." She said, shaking her head to herself in disbelief.

"And now?" Elena looked at her friend.

"Let's sit down. You'll call him!" Bonnie stated, smirking at Elena.

The phone was laying right in front of her and after a moment that Elena was starring at Bonnie she just grabbed it and typed Damon's number in. She held it up to her ear and listened to every beep. Until Damon finally picked up.

"Salvatore?" his voice sounded darker and with a hit of absentmindedness.

Elena could hear a radio playing quietly in the background and she guessed that he was sitting in his car. That explained why his car still wasn't home, nor at the company.

"It's me.." she smiled into the phone. "I just wanted to know if you'll make it for dinner.."

Damon needed a moment to answer, but then his voice came back, even more quiet. "Nope, hard day at the office. I'm stuck in here and have to hang up now. Bye." he ended the call, the beeping was back and Elena laid the phone back down.

Bonnie took quickly her hand. "Well, he's not at the office, we know that. But where is he and what's he doing?" she asked, frowning up at Elena, who was just looking forwards out of the window.

"I don't know.."

* * *

Team Bitch had worked just as much as Team Damon today, though.

"If you want we can call her now?" Caroline asked Katherine as they sat in Caroline's living room, Madison on Katherine's lap. They had finally found out what the number was that had called Elena this one day. The name of the woman was Erika Agora. And she was married.

Katherine played with Madison's little fingers and nodded, "Do that, I'll watch her.." she murmured absentmindedly and nodded at the little girl.

Caroline smirked. "You love her, admit it!" she giggled.

Which caused Katherine to roll her eyes in annoyance at the blonde. Couldn't she just shut the fuck up, just for once? "Just call that bitch, already." Katherine noted.

"But what exactly am I supposed to tell her?" she asked.

Katherine shrugged. "Try to get out where she lives and works and stuff like that."

"Okay." Caroline said, smiled one last time and her daughter and walked out of the room with the phone.

Suddenly small tears shot up into Madison's eyes and she started to struggle in Katherine's arms. "Mommy!" she yelled, and pouted after her mother.

"Hey, hey, little one. Calm down.." Katherine turned the girl to her, holding her firmly in place. "..your Mommy will be right back." she promised her.

"But, mommy." Madison pouted. "Mwe wants Mommy." she shook her head quickly and tried to struggle out of Katherine's lap once more. But no, Katherine held her close.

"Enough.." she said and quickly bend down to grab the doll that's been laying on the ground next to her chair all the time. The lifted it up and held it to the girl as she started to talk with a highly pitched voice. "Your Mommy will be back in a second, Maddy." she laughed out, she couldn't believe it that she was doing this.

But it seemed to calm the kid, because Madison suddenly looked at the doll with big blue eyes, there was so much wonder in her look that Katherine couldn't help it but smile.

"Yeah, Mommy just needs to call someone. And then she'll be back." Katherine continued and then she took the arm of the doll and poked Madison's stomach with it.

And from then all the little cutie couldn't stop giggling.

Katherine had to lay down on the ground with her because she was too afraid Maddy would fall off of her lap from all the laughing and giggling.

Half and hour they spend like that together and she didn't even care when the girl reached up to her hair and totally messed her perfect curled locks, because everything this little being did, was too cute to be real. She was better than a puppy, Katherine thought to herself.

"I see you two have become friends." Caroline grinned as she stood in the door. "Mind if I come in?" she asked.

"Nope." Katherine laughed and let go of Maddy, who now yelled like a champion because her mother was back.

Caroline picked her up and smiled at her, before she kissed the top of her head.

"And what did you find out?" Katherine asked as she stood up and straightened her dress.

Caroline sat back down on the couch, placed Madison on her legs and shrugged. "Not much, her name is Erika Agora she lives outsides from Mystic Falls, she works at a Coffee Shop and doesn't have any kids."

"Hmm, did you ask because of the ring?" Katherine asked, a frown on her forehead.

But Caroline shook her head. "Nope. But I'll meet her pretty soon." she smirked.

"Wait, what? Why?" Katherine brought out.

"Because of the ring. I'll buy coffee from her." Caroline nodded.

Katherine narrowed her eyes at her. "So you wanna visit the store she works at?"

"Mhhmm.." Caroline answered and smiled down at her daughter.

Katherine had to think about what Klaus told her to do and shook her head. "Let me go. Erika might remember your voice..."

She didn't know what to do, but this seemed a little better to her than the fact that Caroline was going to talk to the woman.

"Okay." Caroline agreed. "Well, I have to bring her to bed now. You'll find out by yourself?"

Maddy immediately complained. "What? No bed." she yelled up at her mother.

"Yes bed." she said and picked her up before walking out of the room, leaving Katherine to herself.

Katherine grabbed her jacket and walked out of the house, as she did so, she picked up her phone out of her pocket and dialed Klaus' number in, once she sat in the car, he picked up and his voice came through.

"Yeah?"

"Hey, it's me." Katherine answered. "Who the hell is Erika Agora?" she asked him.

* * *

**And there we are, on the end. Lmao. Hahaha. Hi you guys, I'm pretty sure you didn't miss me much, because well, I updated a lot lately. I just have had so much time. It won't be always like this. I swear! But this first three chapters just fell off my shoulders like nothing. ;) :) **

**So, what do you all think? You got some Team Damon and some Team Bitch. And some Madison aka Maddy. **

**Preview; I'll start the next chapter exactly where this one left off. So, keep tuned in. **

**By the way, I really love all the reviews I get. It helps a lot and a happy writer is a good writer ;) **

**********And ********now get to work and please, please, please _REVIEW_, tell me what you think, _FOLLOW,_ if you'd like to know what happens next, _FAVORITE_ if you like or love the story.**

Much Love, Cruelly Love


End file.
